


Day 13: Rimming

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Bottom Tony Stark, Day 13, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: theres rimming for a solid ten seconds because It isn't something I usually write but it still counts okay





	Day 13: Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> theres rimming for a solid ten seconds because It isn't something I usually write but it still counts okay

Tony never thought he would be into this, something so intimate, but here he was. 

He's been on edge since Steve muttered the words _"gonna lick you open,"_ only fifteen short minutes ago. Though it felt like hours to Tony, trembling already, his hard dick leaking copious amounts of precome at every swipe or plunge of Steve's tongue. He moans loudly as Steve's tongue slips into him again.

Tony’s on his hands and knees, Steve’s head was between his thighs, hand massaging his plump ass cheeks. His tongue was at his hole and Tony was a sweaty, panting mess with each tentative lick, kiss and touch.

“You’re so soft, here.” Steve murmurs against his skin, tongue tracing the ring of muscle. “So velvety. So smooth. So nice.” Steve says with a sloppy lick to his hole. Tony moans, dropping his head to the sheets.

"Steve," Tony squeaks, the noise high in his throat.

Steve smacks his ass, watches in delight as it jiggles and licks again. Tony shoves his face into the mattress and absolutely whines, the sound shooting straight to the others dick.

"Mmph. Steve oh my god, please." He pleads, gasping for air. Steve looks between his thighs and smirks. Tony's cock is a bright red and is leaking steadily. He takes it in his hand and tugs a couple times to give some relief and is thrilled to find it throbbing aggressively. He ducks his head to suck a hickey into Tony’s thigh.

"Color?" Steve asks against his skin. The hand not on his cock is gripping his hip deliciously, his hair falling into his face in the most sexy, disheveled way. Tony groans.

"Green. _Greengreengreen."_ Tony chants, canting his hips into the touch.

"Want me to fuck you?" Steve asks casually.

"Please." He begs, crying out in surprise when he's suddenly flipped, wrists pinned above his head, Steve looming over him.  
"Gotta ask for it." Steve hums. Tony whines again.

"O-oh God, _ungh_ , Steve will you fuck me? I need your cock in me, please." A few seconds go by and Tony watches with anticipation as Steve rolls the condom on and slicks himself up. Steve finally enters him in a long wet slide, eyes squeezing shut, a musical moan falling from his lips.

"Tony," He hisses. He's wet, hot and tight and Steve is pretty sure he's going to die.

"I wish you could see just how sexy you look." He praises. He leans down and kisses his fella, stilling at the cry that leaves his mouth when his hips thrust forward particularly deep. Steve has to think of unsexy things so he doesn't come right then, totally shocked by how loud Tony just was, by far the loudest he's been since they started fucking.

"You're so responsive." He tweaks a pink nipple. "And so beautiful for me, Tony ." He adds, kissing just over the arc reactor.

"For you," Tony agrees, kissing the other man hard. They're silent from then on except the skin on skin slapping and an occasional grunt or moan filling the room. Tony clenches tightly around Steve making his hips stutter with, his swearing coming out in a weak huff of breath. Steve regains his rhythm and hammers into him harder and faster and Tony gasps when he hits his prostate.

"Do it again, holy–keep going don't stop," Tony pleads. Steve focuses and hits the same spot over and over before Tony is coming loudly, a string of incoherent syllables leaving his kiss bruised mouth. Steve thrusts wildly for a few moments until he feels his balls tighten.

He hisses, coming into the condom, lips attached to Tony 's pulse point. He falls onto Tony 's chest for a moment, catches his breath and plants little kisses against Tony's neck. Eventually, he pulls out, throws the condom away and grabs a cloth to clean up. Tony is dozing lightly when he gets back, and Steve just smiles at the sight for a moment, his heart so full. He crosses the room and sits on the bed, hand hovering over Tony's stomach.

"Just me," He says softly before pressing the cloth to his thighs.

"Mmmm. Thanks." Tony smiles sleepily up at him, eyes shining. Steve smiles and presses a kiss to his head.

"You are very welcome." Tony cuddles into his side and sighs happily.

"It's late," Steve says lamely. "Get some sleep." Tony nods against his chest and Steve smiles. He flexes his pecs to keep Tony awake for just a moment longer.

"I love you." Steve says reverently. Tony blushes, hides his face in Steve's neck. Steve can feel his smile against his skin, flexes his muscles again.

"I love you, too." He murmurs against the skin there, arching his back to where Steve is drawing meaningless patterns. “See you in the morning, sweet-cheeks.” He sighs out of the corner of his mouth.

"It can't come soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
